Brokenstar
Brokenstar is a long-haired, dark brown tabby tom. History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans : Brokenstar was the only surviving kit of Yellowfang and the ShadowClan leader Raggedstar. He had two littermates, but they died soon after birth. They were buried in the dead log that the three of them were born in. Since Yellowfang was a medicine cat, she couldn't reveal that she was Brokenstar's mother. For that reason, she gave a nursing queen, Lizardstripe, Brokenkit to nurse. Lizardstripe tried to turn him down but Raggedstar forced her to nurse Brokenkit. Every cat in ShadowClan thought Raggedstar's deputy at the time, Foxheart, was Brokenstar's mother because of her secrecy and closeness to Raggedstar. : When Brokentail became a warrior, Raggedstar chose him as his new deputy. Brokentail killed his father and became the leader of ShadowClan, while claiming that his father was killed in an ambush from another Clan. Brokenstar turns into the dictator of ShadowClan, and feeds his whole Clan crow-food. In the Original Series Into the Wild : Brokenstar was first seen at a Gathering. Brokenstar was evil in the way that he made cats start their warrior training at as early as three moons and sending them off as warriors at five moons, the later time of which was younger than the correct time to start apprentice training. He also trained them too hard, and it was said that he brought dead kits back to Yellowfang that bore the wounds of warriors on them. When their mother walked in and saw them, Brokenstar said he had found Yellowfang standing over them. Brokenstar exiled her, and later hinted to cats at the Gathering that they had recently exiled a ShadowClan cat, and that she was a danger to kits. : Brokenstar drove WindClan out of their territory so that ShadowClan could have more hunting grounds, and he also asked for territory from RiverClan, who granted it to them.Bluestar decided to discuss Brokenstar's proposal after the Gathering. : When Fireheart, Graystripe, and Yellowfang led the other ShadowClan cats into a rebellion against him, he admitted to the murder of his father, Raggedstar, in a fight with Yellowfang, saying he was soft, and that she had some of that softness. Along with five of his faithful Clanmates -- Blackfoot,Russetfur, Clawface, Boulder and Jaggedtooth -- they became rogues. Fire and Ice : Brokenstar and the other rouges that fled from the previous ambush at the ThunderClan camp, came back to try another ambush. Luckily, Fireheart being the only full fledged warrior there at the time, quickly organized a defense against the rouges. They eventually fled, except for Brokenstar, whom had his eyes clawed out, and was blinded. Bluestar then decided to keep him prisoner, and re-name him Brokentail. Fireheart had then asked why Yellowfang did not kill him when she had the chance, and it was revealed that she went against the warrior code, and had kits with Raggedstar as the father, and Brokentail was her son. She also mentioned that her punishment was not that her other two kits dying, but it was being left with Brokentail as her only kit, who was raised to be evil, and menacing. Forest of Secrets : After his defeat at the end of Fire and Ice, Brokenstar – now Brokentail, as he was no longer a leader – was kept as a prisoner at ThunderClan camp, much to the anger of many of the Clan cats. In spite of the political unrest caused by this, Bluestar was unwavering in her decision that Brokentail be treated with compassion. Although Bluestar intended to keep Brokentail's presence in ThunderClan a secret from the other Clans, Swiftpaw unwisely told several ShadowClan apprentices during a Gathering, and word soon spread amongst the cats. Furious, Nightstar and Tallstar demanded that Bluestar either kill or abandon Brokentail at once.Nightstar also mentioned that Brokentail stole kits from Thunderclan.When the ThunderClan leader refused, WindClan and ShadowClan launched an attack on ThunderClan, intending to infiltrate the camp and kill Brokentail themselves. ThunderClan fought back fiercely, and drove the attacking cats from their territory, saving an ungrateful Brokentail from their wrath. Not long after, Tigerclaw's treachery was brought to light when, along with a band of Brokentail's old followers, he attempted to kill Bluestar. It was apparent that the deputy had planned this attack with Brokentail, and Yellowfang came to the sad realization that as long as her son was alive, ThunderClan could never be safe. Telling him that she was giving him medicinal herbs for his pain, Yellowfang fed Brokentail deathberries, and within moments the blind cat died, though not before Yellowfang revealed to him that she was his mother. Yellowfang did not know that Fireheart witnessed this murder, and he pretended to believe her when she told him that Brokentail had died from his wounds. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight' :Tallstar calls Brokentail, Brokenstar which may have caused some confusion. ''Sunset :In the prologue, it is revealed that Brokenstar lives in the Place of No Stars. In the Category:Power of Three Series Sunrise :Brokenstar is refered to as Brokentail again. In 'The Rise of Scourge' Brokenstar may have made an appearence in this book. His name is not mentioned, but Scourge scents the forest on a tabby tom with a bent tail with lackeys that call him "Boss." This scene would therefor take place between Into the Wild and Fire and Ice, as Brokenstar has already been driven out and can still see. Family '''Sire:' Raggedstar Deceased, Verified StarClan memberLong Shadows page 65 Dam: Yellowfang Deceased, Verified StarClan memberSecrets of the Clans page 71 Tree References Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:Dark Forest Cats